Objective
by JuliusAuthor
Summary: Fugo and Narancia are sent on a mission to defeat some Stand users that could jeopardize the future of the gang, and end up learning a lot about each other in the process. Very fluffy with some fighting in the second chapter. Everybody ends up crying by the end of this story tbh
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Giorno really got under Fugo's skin.

Two days ago, the gang had gotten together for a meet up about potential targets of the organization, as well as ways to deal with them. Giorno gave each of them particular missions: Bruno and Abbacchio were to go and deal with a rival gang of non-stand users on the south side of Naples, Mista was going to take a solo mission to recon on some nearby areas around Passione's base of operations-

And Fugo and Narancia were going to go and deal with a group of stand users on the north side of the city.

Fugo certainly didn't have anything against working with Narancia, but he always found that the moments between the two of them could get awkward very quickly. He could count on his fingers the number of times he had caught Narancia in his arms, stopping him from falling, or trying to gently pull shards of glass from his arms and legs after a car crash.

In truth, Fugo loved Narancia. He always enjoyed his presence, and only felt truly safe, a feeling that he hasn't felt in a very long time, when he was with him. But, despite his feelings, he never had the guts to ever tell him about this.

__God, how he wished he could.__

Fugo's father always told him never to mix love and work, and to an extent, he would agree. If he were to tell Narancia the way he truly felt, it could jeopardize the gang as a whole. They could never work together again if the gang knew the emotions that were in the mix. He would have to-

"Oi, Fugo! Let's move it already!"

Fugo pulled his hands away from his face as he looked up at Narancia. Narancia decided to wear the leather boots that Mista had gotten him for his birthday, and Fugo could see that he had decided to hide his iconic switchblade down in the shoe. Fugo couldn't help but smile and nod weakly, wiping his face again and feeling the slightest bit of water. Was he… crying?

_"___No. This is strictly business. I can't let my emotions get in the way of helping the gang..." __Fugo only had time to think for a short second before he saw Narancia's hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Fugo, hello? Are we going, or what?"

Narancia snapped his fingers a few times before Fugo finally got enough sense to grab Narancia's hand and gently push it away. "Okay, fine, I'm moving, Narancia." Fugo chuckled and straightened out his outfit, brushing his loose hair back behind his ear.

"Good, because another minute on that couch, and I might've decided to just sit down with you and take a break. I know Giorno is just trying to keep Passione in check, but geez, why'd he have to send us on a mission on a Saturday of all things?!" Narancia whined and tapped his foot against the ground, opening the door as Fugo slowly walked behind him.

"Relax, Narancia. It's just two stand users. We'll be done in a few hours, tops. __Then__ we can enjoy our Saturday." Fugo checked his phone, ensuring to himself that he knew the coordinates and could tell Narancia the right way to go.

"Buuuuut-" Narancia almost started to speak and try to convince Fugo of something, but Fugo shushed him.

"No buts, Narancia. We have to go and get this done, yeah? Then we can go and do whatever you want."

Narancia couldn't help but giggle as he walked outside, swatting a bug out of his face.

"What's so funny now, Narancia?" Fugo asked.

"You said butt."

Fugo shoved Narancia lightly and rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

"Shut up." Fugo couldn't help but grin as he told Narancia off.

****timeskip****

Fugo situated himself again in the back seat.

He still can't believe he let Narancia do this to him.

"Narancia, when can I get out of this stupid chair? It chafes."

"As soon as we get there, Fugo! You did this to me last time, so now I have to do it to you."

Fugo was sitting in a bright pink seat elevated above the regular backseat chair. It was almost too large for him as he kept sliding in and out of it, the seatbelt decorated with cartoon princesses keeping him encaged in this eternal prison.

Rule number 7A of the gang's rulebook (a rule instated by Mista) said that no matter what, whoever finished their job last in the day or suffered the most injuries had to sit in the Safety Seat (patent pending). The "safety seat", as Mista liked to call it, was created for the sole reason of making the gang more intent on their goals. Last week, it was Narancia's turn to sit in the chair, since he got the bright idea to track his target across town, taking up most of the afternoon.

Fugo wondered what sick, twisted thing he had done to Narancia in the past week to make him put Fugo in the chair, but before he could ponder it for too long, the car abruptly stopped, Narancia gently tossing Fugo's phone back to him, as he had borrowed it for directions.

"Alright, Fugo, we're here. Can you get yourself out of your seat?"

Fugo glared at Narancia as he unbuckled himself, opening the door to his right side.

"Yes, ****Narancia Ghirga,**** I can get out of my seat just fine, thanks."

Narancia's eyes widened a little as he opened up his side of the car, tensing up as Fugo practically slammed his door. Narancia could have swore the glass on his side would have cracked, but almost miraculously, it didn't.

"You know that was your fault, Fugo! Maybe if you hadn't sat me back there last- URGH!"

Fugo quickly grabbed a tuft of Narancia's hair, pulling on it harshly as he looked Narancia square in the face.

"Don't you ****ever**** dare to do that again."

Narancia laughed shakily as Fugo softly smirked, quickly letting go of his hair and acting as if nothing happened while Narancia rubbed his head softly.

"So, Narancia, where are we supposed to find these stand users?" Fugo put his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the surrounding area, paying no attention to a still recovering Narancia.

"Ngh… t-they're supposed to be holed up in an abandoned warehouse, about a mile off from where we are now." Fugo nodded and quickly started walking, Narancia taking a minute to catch up to him.

"Well, we should move quickly then, Narancia. If we take too long, they might know that we're coming and make a run for it."

Narancia nodded again and quickly followed behind Fugo, limping slightly as they walked down the street. Narancia observed the nearby flowers, and the serene sky above them. Despite being one of the hotter days in the year, it was still perfect weather for summer activities.

Fugo absentmindedly put his hand down at his waist, opening and closing his palm to stretch out. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand interlace with his own as his eyes widened. He kept up the same pace, afraid to upset or scare Narancia by having a big reaction.

_"___What just happened?", __Fugo asked himself as he ran his thumb around the palm of Narancia's hand. Narancia had, for some reason, decided to hold Fugo's hand as they continued walking. Fugo's heartrate accelerated as he gently gripped Narancia's hand. Fugo immediately noticed how unbelievably soft Narancia's hand was, acting almost like an insulated pillow for Fugo's cold grip.

Fugo was very quickly able to catch a glimpse of Narancia's face, which was plastered with a look of pure happiness. Fugo shakily took a deep breath and pressed his thumb into Narancia's hand, opting to break the uncomfortable, yet also blissful silence between the both of them.

"N-Narancia? What are you doing?" Fugo turned to Narancia as he spoke, making sure he was still walking at the same pace, Narancia now trailing slightly behind.

"Uh.. I-I dunno? I was just… holding your… I-I shouldn't have, Fugo, I'm sorry." Narancia retracted his hand and used it to cover his face, Fugo stopping in his tracks to put a hand on Narancia's shoulder, trying to gently comfort him. Fugo tried to smile softly as he rubbed Narancia's shoulder.

"You didn't have to stop, Nara. I was just asking you why you did that. It's okay…" Fugo raised his voice slightly and spoke in a softer, kinder tone than he did normally. Every fiber of his body was telling him to hug Narancia, but he decided against it at the last minute for fear that it would hurt their relationship.

Narancia sniffled and looked at Fugo, eyelashes wet with tears. "I just… thought it would make you feel better… You were mad at me, and I thought I could try to cheer you up.." Narancia chuckled a little and wiped his eyes, causing Fugo to shake his head and press his forehead against Narancia's.

"No, Narancia-!" Fugo hyperventilated softly, hating to see his favorite person in the world upset like this. "I… I'm not mad at you! I was just a little frustrated, b-but I'm over it now, Narancia! Please don't cry…" Fugo sniffed.

Great.

Now they were both crying.


	2. Chapter 2

After an extreme amount of convincing on Fugo's behalf, Narancia finally let Fugo pick him up and carry him the rest of the way.

Narancia was still wiping his tears away slowly. For how tough of a personality he tried to show everyone, in truth, he could become emotional very quickly. He still squirmed and writhed in Fugo's grasp though, feeling humiliated as they opted to take the back streets towards the compound. It certainly wouldn't help Narancia's mood if people were constantly pointing and giggling at them.

Narancia whined and crossed his arms. "Fugo, can you let me down now, please? I can take care of myself, I promise-!"

Before Narancia could say anymore, Fugo had already put a finger over his lips and shushed him. "Hush, Nara. If I carry you, then you can reserve all your energy for defeating these stand users. I wouldn't want you getting all tired on me, would I?" Fugo chuckled softly as his gaze flickered up towards the warehouse. "Besides, we're almost here, so quit your whining."

Narancia tried hard not to blush at the nickname as he was slowly set down on the ground, rolling his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets. "So, whaddya want me to do? I can use Aerosmith to look for nearby hostiles, if ya want."

Fugo scratched his chin for a moment before shaking his head and replying. "No, that might not be the best idea. If they have a sniper, they could clearly see Aerosmith and shoot you down." He then turned to Narancia and put a hand on his shoulder, biting his lip a little in distress. "Can you go through the back of the warehouse, Narancia? That way, I can wait for a distraction so we can overwhelm them."

Narancia quickly nodded and was about to run off towards the establishment, but decided to pause for a minute and ask Fugo a question.

"Fugo, we should have some kind of, uh, I dunno… a command or something, so I can tell you when to come out without having to say it." Fugo nodded in response and crossed his legs while thinking of what to say.

"Ah, that's a very good idea, Narancia. How about… three knocks on the wall? That should let me know just fine, I think." Narancia grinned and quickly started to walk away, turning to Fugo for a short time. "Got it, Fugo. I won't let you down, I promise!"

Fugo chuckled and quickly followed, the two of them splitting paths soon after as Narancia went around the back side of the building, Fugo hiding near the entrance and closing his eyes to listen as best as he could to the happenings inside.

Narancia quickly sneaked around to the back side of the warehouse, looking around before using Aerosmith to shoot the lock off of the door. He slid it open, almost asking if anyone was inside before stopping himself. There were no lights inside the complex, so he was able to stick to the shadows rather easily.

The warehouse was huge, almost similar to an aircraft hangar. A large boat sat in the middle of the gigantic room, roughly 20 feet long with a few bridges on it leading off to various floors of the location. _"___Looks like they're loading this ship up with something… but what could it be?"__

Quickly enough, Narancia was able to find a detonator switch for presumed explosives. The idea quickly clicked in his head. He very quietly spoke to himself. "A-ha! So they're loading this ship with explosives, then setting it on the ocean, likely with innocents on board." Narancia brought out Aerosmith again, looking for any potential explosives he could capture to try and thwart the enemy's plans.

Just as he went around the corner, Narancia's foot gently tapped against something rough on the floor, and he could barely feel the sensation before a choking sensation inflamed his neck.

Narancia writhed around and dug his nails into the foreign attacker's arm, barely able to move much as he felt his source of air being cut off. Just before his vision went completely dark, he was able to move his head back and hit his attacker in the head, with Narancia eventually being freed and rubbing his neck as he coughed violently, attempting to get away.

Suddenly, two more figures had appeared from the shadows, one of them kneeing Narancia in the stomach and the other one getting a good punch at his face. Narancia quickly dropped to the ground as the tallest man in the group laughed heartily, picking him up by the cuff of his shirt as the other two followed him.

"Ya see? I told you guys that somebody was followin' us, and you didn't wanna believe me!" A foreign voice rang in Narancia's ears as he struggled weakly, the man carrying him quickly kicking him in the stomach and dropping him on the ground as he spit on the ground near Narancia.

"Shut it. Point is, we got him. Milo, what's this buffoon's name again?" The presumed leader of the three talked to his two subordinates, as Narancia was able to quickly turn his head up and get a look at the entrance to the warehouse. He saw the door slightly ajar, and noticed-

Fugo.

Fugo had stuck his head in the door, trying to get a look in at what was happening. Narancia saw the hand Fugo was using to keep the door open tighten up as tears filled his eyes. He almost took a step inside before Narancia shook his head, barely maintaining enough energy to mouth out a refusal before falling over again.

He vacantly heard the words "Narancia Ghirga" echo through his mind; likely from the 'Milo' that the leader was talking about earlier. All he could do is softly groan as the pain hit him like an electric wave. He felt himself get kicked again before being set up in a chair, biting his lip as he tried to stop the blood from flowing. He heard someone pulling his switchblade out of the secret compartment he had installed in his left shoe, and laughing as they twirled it around in their hand.

"Heh, so this little stick is all this idiot was gonna fight us with? Man, it was __real__ stupid of him to show up on his own…" The fellow Narancia assumed to be Milo spoke harshly, as Narancia struggled to keep consciousness still. He coughed violently as his hair fell into his eyes, obstructing most of his vision.

The leader spoke harshly once more as he looked around, almost paranoid as to another party. "Milo. Quit messing around and do what you have to. Just interrogate him already, and finish him off." Narancia couldn't help but smirk at the thought that they would be able to get anything out of him, although he was quickly punched in the groin again for it.

Milo cracked his knuckles and laughed softly before unsheathing the switchblade.

"Alright, you little-"

Before anyone could speak, a warm wave of energy hit all four of them.

Almost like a window being opened on a summer day, the room suddenly became warm as all of the people within the room were interrupted. The enemy stand users barely had time to turn around before they heard a sickeningly deep voice behind them, booming as if it was enchanted by another force.

"****Get the ******__**fuck **__******away from him."****

Narancia barely smiled again as he looked up to see a familiar face.

Fugo had slipped his way inside the building, and he was __pissed.__

Fugo was shaking with rage as he looked down at the ground, a purple aura forming around him as Purple Haze appeared slightly behind him. Purple Haze was twitching and foaming at the mouth, holding its head with both hands and biting its lip so hard that it was drawing blood. Fugo's hair dropped down over his eyes as he grit his teeth.

In all the years he's worked with Fugo, Narancia had never seen him so angry.

Sure, him and Purple Haze would have plenty of temper tantrums, but they were usually easily talked down by the rest of the gang. This, though… this was __different.__

Fugo was nearly salivating with pure malice as he took a step forward, Purple Haze and him barely discernable from each other despite the clothing. The three stand users that were between him and Narancia grit their teeth at the flow of energy.

Milo quickly closed his fist as he summoned his stand.

"Neptune!" Milo yelled as he summoned a sky blue colored stand holding a metal staff, sending it to charge at Fugo. Fugo barely batted an eye as Purple Haze expertly grabbed the staff out of Neptune's hands, snapping it in half over its knee and, with one punch, sent Neptune and Milo directly into the wall.

The second stand user could barely move before he felt himself being tossed to the ground, as he had been grappled by Fugo himself and punched straight into the ship next to them.

Finally, with only the leader remaining, he wasn't able to utter a full sentence before Fugo had begun to lean back slightly, smirking as Purple Haze violently unleashed a volley of blows onto him. Narancia watched on in amusement and slight horror at how long the string lasted for. Narancia was able to count for a full two minutes before Purple Haze finally delivered the final blow to the stomach, with a blood curdling stand cry as the leader flew through the building, landing several dozen feet away outside.

Narancia let his head sink down as he chuckled softly, coughing again as he looked at Fugo in his peripheral view. Fugo was panting heavily, with sweat pouring down him and staining his shirt as Purple Haze deployed all six of the bulbs on its hands, quickly decomposing the area around him. Fugo quickly came to his senses, grabbing Narancia by the hand and pulling him out of the range of Purple Haze's virus capsules.

The two of them didn't speak for more than a minute after getting out of range, Fugo twitching slightly still. When Narancia tried to talk, Fugo simply hugged Narancia with all the strength he had left, peppering kisses all across his face. Fugo could barely make more than a few words, simply stammering together phrases of praise and worry for a few moments.

Eventually, Narancia pulled him out of the hug and clutched his shoulders tightly, shaking him slightly to recover his senses.

"Calm down."

Narancia spoke softly, yet reassuringly, as he pet Fugo's hair, trying to gently calm him. Eventually, all of Fugo's emotions came out in a torrent, with occasionally stops to catch his breath and sniff slightly.

"O-Oh my god, Narancia, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I just saw everything they were doing and- it just happened, I-"

Fugo's small monologue was interrupted by Narancia kissing him passionately on the lips, quickly slipping his tongue into Fugo's mouth and hugging him again. He didn't care about how Fugo felt at this point, whether he felt guilty, sad, angry, or all of the above.

All he wanted to do right now was make him comfortable.

Eventually, the kiss parted as they both took deep breaths. Fugo coughed slightly and rubbed the bruises where Narancia was hit worryingly. "Y-You're hurt…" Fugo spoke in a small whisper as Narancia put his hands to the side, kissing his forehead.

"I-It's alright. I'll live. I'm just glad you're o-okay…"

They both hugged again, sniffling for a few more moments until Narancia pulled away to look at the destroyed building around them.

"So, uh… should we clean this up?"

Fugo giggled at Narancia's words, hugging him again and laying down next to a nearby wall to nurse eachother's wounds.

**"******Just five more minutes."****


End file.
